


DELTARUINED Sin Folder Collection

by godvalkyries



Series: DELTARUINED Sin Folder Collection [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, all filled requests will go in the collection this piece belongs to!, literally just send a request in and ill do my best to write it, requests go here though (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godvalkyries/pseuds/godvalkyries
Summary: A collection of xReader requests for Deltarune! Please read the first chapter for rules pertaining to requesting! Tags will be updated once I start work on that chapter, not when the fic gets updated! Please give me 4-7 days after a tag update to upload the newest chapter!An updated progress list of all requests in the queue can be found at spacearts--nsfw on Tumblr!Current number of requests in the queue : 9Current number of requests posted : 1Currently working on : Rouxls/Reader, Alphys/Reader, Jevil/F!Reader/RouxlsMost recent update : Jevil/F!Reader





	1. Intro and Rules!

Hi! Welcome to DELTARUINED Sin Folder Collection, where you can request explicit or mature CharacterxReader fic! Please send in requests via AO3 DMs! All chapters will be crossposted onto Tumblr, and a link to it will be placed in the notes at the bottom of each chapter.

Why am I doing this? To develop my smut writing skills! Well, to develop my writing skills in general, but why not play around and have a little fun while I work, right? And why not indulge people by giving them what they want while I do all that? ;)

(xReader is also infinitely easier than CharacterxCharacter.)

 

Rules -

  * This one's for NSFW/Deltaruined only, SFW/vanilla/DELTARUNE ones can be sent in but they'll be put in a different work. 
  * PLEASE BE EIGHTEEN OR OLDER. I cannot stress this enough. I refuse to get into trouble for being inappropriate with a minor. I don't care if your 18th birthday's in a week - if it's that close by, you can wait a week and then contact me. I can and will refuse your request, delete the corresponding chapter, and report you if I find that you are underaged at the time of sending in a request.
  * Characters that appear in both Undertale and DELTARUNE are okay!
  * No non-con, pedo, or incest. (Adopted siblings like Kris and Asriel count. I won't write it.)
  * I reserve the right to reject a request if it makes me uncomfortable, or if I don't like the kink involved with the request.
  * No requests for the Fun Gang (theyre like 15? And Lancer's just a little kid?) or their classmates but any adult character is fair game. 
  * I can't write for characters that have no in-game dialog!
  * [EDITED] DM me for requests, OR comment here! Please don't comment your requests on people's requests.
  * If you want to be involved in the editing process let me know in your request! I'll send the first draft to you so you can tell me which parts you do and don't like, I can edit it accordingly, and everyone's a happy camper.
  * If you don't want full-out porn/explicit just say so, I can work with softcore/mature too.
  * [EDITED] Requests will be posted as their own one-shot ficlet in the same collection as this fic. Please check back here every so often for links to uploaded requests!
  * Be patient! Especially because I've never written for DELTARUNE before, your request may take a while for me to write. However I will do my best to limit the amount of time for each request to 2 weeks or less. I will also give you an estimated completion date if you approach me directly!
  * Please don't repost my work. You can link to it if you want to show your friends, but please don't repost it and claim it as your own.



 

Have fun! I hope to hear your requests soon. ;)

 

Current request queue - 

  1. REQ12201801 - Reader/Rouxls - Requested 12/12/2018 - Drafting phase
  2. REQ12201802 - M!Reader/Toriel - Requested 12/12/2018 - Brainstorming phase
  3. REQ12201803 - F!Reader/Jevil - Requested 12/12/2018 - Posted!  [ _archiveofourown.org/works/17513552_ ]
  4. REQ12201804 - Reader/Alphys - Requested 13/12/2018 - Drafting phase
  5. REQ12201805 - F!Reader/Rouxls/Jevil - Requested 14/12/2018 - Drafting phase
  6. REQ12201806 - Reader/Mettaton/Rouxls - Requested 15/12/2018 - Brainstorming phase
  7. REQ12201807 - NB!Reader/Spade King - Requested 16/12/2018 - Brainstorming phase
  8. REQ12201808 - Reader/Rouxls - Requested 18/12/2018 - Awaiting further contact from requester
  9. REQ12201809 - F!Reader/Rouxls - Requested 18/12/2018 - Brainstorming phase
  10. REQ12201810 - F!Reader/Spade King - Requested 29/12/2018 - Brainstorming phase
  11. REQ12201811 - Reader/Spade King - Requested 29/12/2018 - Awaiting further contact from requester
  12. REQ01201901 - M!Reader/Jevil - Requested 07/01/2019 - Drafting phase




	2. NOTICE

Don't worry, I'm not stopping writing! I'm working on a handful of requests as we speak.

However, it's just occurred to me that putting all these requests in a multi-chapter might not be the most efficient way to organise this whole thing - so from this point on, for each request I'll be posting it as its own mini-fic as part of a collection! They'll still be linked to this fic, because they'll all be in the same collection, but posting them as their own seperate fics instead of chapters will allow people to go right to the part they want, instead of having to dredge through three or four chapters of the same character to find a piece they like. 

Of course I'll still be taking requests on the rules chapter of this piece! As I said, I'm not stopping writing and I'm not closing requests (yet! If this hits twenty requests I might consider closing it.)

As such I'm going to mark this fic as complete while I move the first chapter into its own fic, and set up the fic collection process! Thank you to everyone who requested for your patience, and I'm hoping to have another request filled by this weekend!


End file.
